


Javi and Catpocalypse

by Star_Bening



Series: Catpocalypse [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bad Spelling & Grammar, F/M, FaOI Catpocalypse, I try to write in english, M/M, Multi, cat!Yuzu, sorry for grammar error, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Bening/pseuds/Star_Bening
Summary: When a wild Yuzuneko appears, Javi tries hard to hold himself back (and fail miserably)...





	Javi and Catpocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> AAAHH My second fic~! Sorry for grammar error. English is not my native language. I try to do it as properly as possible... But I failed.... I think... Just enjoy... And review please... :D

Javi did not expect they really do the cat thing. Especially Yuzuru. He remembers how Yuzuru whined about "I cannot! I'm too shy!" yesterday. But it seem like Yuzuru was the most excited to do the cat stunt now.

"JAVI!" There goes Yuzuru, running to him like an over excited toddler who is going to do his first show in front of his parents. "Do my scarf for me?" Yuzuru stares at him with that adorable puppy eyes. In the corner of his eyes, Javi sees Johnny and Stephane try to suppress their laugh with Nobunari. Denniss Vasillijev, being the good junior he is, only shakes his head.

Javi take the blue scarf from Yuzuru's hand and start to tie it around his (Yuzu) neck. "Is it too tight, Yuzu?" Javi asked. Yuzu shook his head and smiled, "Thank you, Javi!" He said, then bouncing cutely to the other 4 skater who watch them.

Yuzuru said something to Johnny and Stephane then running off to the stage with Stephane, Denniss and Nobunari. He, on the other hand, stopped by Johnny, who has this knowing smirk on his face.

"So what do you think?" The American asked. Javi only roll his eyes, "I don't know what you mean." He answered. Johnny gives him a good slap on his back and leaning on to him, "Well, you know, I heard many men come to this show only to see him..." he said. Javier could feel his blood start to boil. “By the way!” Johnny suddenly continues.  
Javi looks at him curiously.

“You should thank me for convincing Yuzuru to do the cat stunt~”

Oh God.

.

.

.

Javi can spot some men in the first day. He maybe just imagined it or are there more and more men come to this ice show? Not just that! They also shouting Yuzuru’s name, holding his banner and waving it like crazy. Some of them brought their girlfriend (or maybe their girlfriend), but some not.

Yuzuru seems not realize that too. When a middle aged man shouting his name like crazy, Yuzuru even giving this puzzled look but give him the biggest smile Javi ever seen. Okay. He knew Yuzu loves all of his fans. But please!

Day 2 went smoothly, but Javi still could not shake this tight feeling in his chest. When he saw Yuzuru got really close with Evgeni Plushenko and act all cute and fanboying all over the Russian, Javi could only look away. Everything is complete with Nobunari, Stephane, and Johnny smirking and snorting seeing his behavior.

Miki is not a good distraction too. He thought he could escape the cuteness that gushing out from Yuzu. Heck! They only did a rehearsal but Yuzuru is so enthusiastic and doing all of his cat gesture. Javi tries so hard to hold himself with spending more time talking with Miki. But that high pitched laugh always draw himself back to the now fully-evolved-into-space-kitten Yuzuru (he found this nickname from somewhere in the internet) that falling cutely on his Quad Toe.

The third day has come. Javi give himself a good luck before exiting the backstage.

How wrong is that?

Yuzuru stopped in front of VIP section and posing like a cat, the whole audience screaming on top of his lung. He then rolling up his T-shirt and showing his belly like a kitten. Javi pray to the God in heaven to help him remember his choreography.

The opening finished and everyone went back to backstage, Johnny come to him with this weird giggles. “Javi. You should hear this.” The American said. Javi cocked his head and asked, “What?”

“There is this line in front of Men’s restroom.”

That’s it.

**Author's Note:**

> #Dead


End file.
